


We Always Protect Our Own

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Raydor gets shot and it's up to Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson to find the man who attacked her, can Lieutenant Flynn keep his emotions for the Captain out of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We Always Protect Our Own

Sharon Raydor/Andy Flynn

Chapter 1

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson was sitting in her office, it was just after 11pm….Fritz was away visiting his Sister so she had no reason to rush home. She opened her candy drawer and pulled out a large Hershey bar, she ripped off the top and took a large bite…savouring it. She looked out into her squad room to see Lieutenant Flynn and Detective Gabriel still present, she smiled at their dedication to their jobs and to her. Her thoughts were disturbed when her mobile rang out, causing her to jump, she quickly flipped the phone to answer it.

“Deputy Chief Johnson…yes I know her.”

Brenda’s face went very pale as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. Andy walked in just a that minute and noticed the wooried look on his Chief’s face.

“Yes, I understand….no of course, I’m on ma’ way.”

She hung up her phone and gathered her thoughts before looking up to see Andy watching her closely.

“Chief…is everything okay?”

“Huh, oh okay look that was a Doctor Marcus from UCLA Medical Centre. Apparently one of our own was just admitted with a gun shot wound….”

“A gun shot wound…who, Sánchez, Provenza?”

“No….it was Captain Raydor.”

Andy had to sit down upon hearing Sharon’s name, nobody in the Department knew that he and Sharon had been seeing one another, both wanting to keep it quiet until they both knew how they really felt about each other.

“Lieutenant, are you okay?”

“Erm, yeah. Are we heading down there.”

“You wanna come with me.”

“Of course yeah, let’s go.”

By the time they had exited Brenda’s office Detective Gabriel was just about to leave.

“Oh Detective, would ya’ mind?”

“Sorry Chief.”

“We need to head over to UCLA Medical Centre, Captain Raydor’s been shot.”

“Oh my god, is she alright?”

“Well of course she’s not alright, somebody’s shot her.” Andy yelled.

“Okay, steady Lieutenant. Come on y’all…with me now.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy sat in the back of the car on the drive to the Medical Centre, his stomach churning at the though of Sharon lying there in so much pain. Brenda glanced in the mirror to see the look of worry on Andy’s face, it was a look she’d never expected to see, especially where Captain Raydor was concerned.

“Andy, everythin’ okay.”

“Fine Chief.”

“Okay then.”

She went back to watching the road ahead of her as Detective Gabriel drove the car, she herself secretly worrying about the older woman, despite their many issues with one another. They arrived at the Medical Centre 30 minutes later, Brenda slashed her badge at reception…demanding to see someone in connection to Captain Raydor’s shooting. They hung around for a few minutes before a Doctor finally appeared.

“Excuse me, I believe a Chief Johnson was asking about Sharon Raydor.”

“Yes Doctor, I’m Chief Johnson..how is she?”

“She’s just coming out of surgery now.”

“How long ago was she brought in, surgery takes a while.” Brenda said.

“She was brought in a few hours ago and we….”

“A FEW HOURS AGO.” Andy yelled.

“Lieutenant, quiet please…go on Doctor.”

“She didn’t have any ID on her when she arrived, a neighbour brought it by about an hour ago along with her handbag, which was found by her door…the strap was ripped. We were able to get a hold of her of her mobile and you and an Andy Flynn were the last two people she’s called. When I heard you say you were a Deputy Chief…well I didn’t bother calling any other police, considering you were coming down.”

“I see…so you’re Doctor Marcus.”

“That’s right Ma’am, anyway she’s just out of surgery…she’s very weak but she’ll be okay.”

“Is she awake.”

“She’s just coming out of the anesthetic, don’t keep her too long.”

“Can someone stay with her tonight.”

“I guess I could let someone stay but just one, I’ll take you to her.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They all followed Dr Marcus to the room at the end of the corridor, walking in to the room just as a Nurse was finishing getting Captain Raydor settled. Andy was taken a back when he saw how fragile and vulnerable she looked and it broke his heart to see her like that. Brenda saw the look on Andy’s face and suddenly it hit her why Andy was behaving so strange. The Doctor quickly checked her vitals before walking back over to Brenda.

“Just a few minutes okay, don’t tire her out.”

“I promise Doctor, thank you very much.”

She smiled as he left the room before turning to Andy and David.

“Would you two mind waitin’ outside for a few minutes, I’d like to talk to Captain Raydor alone.”

“Chief I really think…”

“Lieutenant please, I won’t be long.”

“Fair enough.”

She waited for them to leave before Brenda turned to see Sharon watching her closely, clearly in pain. Brenda took a seat beside her on the bed, trying not to hurt her.

“How are you feelin’ Captain.” She asked softly.

“Lucky to be alive.” She whispered.

“What happened.”

“I really don’t re…member much, I got home just after 9pm. When I got there, I thought I heard someone behind me..but I was tired and I thought maybe I was just imagining things. I got up the stairs and unlocked the door and….”

Brenda felt tears in her own eyes when she saw Sharon crying for the first time since she’d known her. She reached out and placed a comforting hand on Sharon’s.

“It’s okay Sharon, I’m right here.” She smiled.

“When I unlocked the door, I suddenly felt as though someone was behind me. The next thing I know they threw me against the side of the door frame, I was a little dazed before I realized what was happening and I tried to run. He was so quick Brenda, I’m a Police Officer..I should have been able too…”

“Sharon, it’s okay. You’re okay now, he can’t hurt you anymore. Can you go on?”

“I tried so hard to fight him off me but he was so strong, my weapon was in my bag and I just couldn’t get to it in time. I tried but I….and then he had a gun pointed at me and I tried to run, I tried so hard to get away but he shot me…he shot me Brenda.” She cried, her tears flowing freely.

Brenda held on tightly to Sharon’s hand as she cried, it scared her to see this Woman fall apart like this.

“Captian Raydor, I promise you…we will find the man who did this to you, ma word.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brenda stayed with Sharon until she’d calmed down a little before stepping outside where Detective Gabriel and Lieutenant Flynn were waiting. Andy was on his feet in seconds, ready to rush back Sharon.

“Chief, how’s she doin’”

“How do you think she’s doin’, some crazy person just tried to murder Captain Raydor.”

“Can I go in now?”

“Detective Gabriel would you wait out at the car for me, I’ll be in just a minute..thank you very much.”

“Sure thing Chief.”

Brenda waited until David was out of sight before turning her attention back to Andy.

“Okay Lieutenant…out with it?”

“Sorry Chief.”

“Don’t mess with me here, you’ve been acting strangely ever since we found out it was Captain Raydor that had been hurt, what’s goin’ on with you?”

“Okay, the thing is…Sharon…Captain Raydor and I have been seeing each other.”

“Seein’ each other, you mean datin’.”

“Yes Chief.”

“Oh, I see….well, you certainly kept that quiet. Is it serious?”

“Pretty serious, we’ve been together about 6 months now and I….”

“6 months, that long.”

“Chief, Captain Raydor and I…this isn’t just a fling, I love this woman.”

“Love..oh my. Does anyone else know about you two, Provenza for example?”

“No one knows, we wanted to keep things quiet until we knew how we really felt about each other.”

“Well then, I’m very happy for you. I know Captain Raydor and I haven’t really gotten along all that well since she got here but…she’s growin’ on me, just don’t let her know that.”

“Thanks Chief.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy watched her walk away and took a deep breath before entering Sharon’s room. She looked over at him and the moment their eyes met, the tears began. He rushed over to her side, leaning down and gently kissing her.

“Sharon hunni, you scared the hell out of me. I should have gone home with you tonight.”

“Don’t be silly, you had to work. I understand that, I’m okay…really.”

“Did you get a look at his face.”

“It happened so quickly Andy, I feel so stupid.”

“Hey, come on..you’re not stupid, you….”

“I’m a Police Officer, why didn’t I react faster.”

“Sharon, he took you by surprise…hunni, this is not your fault okay.”

“I’ve never felt so useless.”

“Baby, you’re anything but useless and you’ll be back at work in no time.”

“Having everyone hate me again.”

“What are you talking about.”

“Oh come on Andy, every time I walk in the room..it goes cold. The looks I get from the Team, even after the law suits over, they still doen’t trust me.”

“They just need time.”

“I feel like like a hall monitor not a Captain.”

“Look don’t worry about any of that right now okay, the only thing we need to focus on right now is getting you better and finding the man who did this too you.”

“Thank you Andy.” She smiled, taking hold of his hand.

“I love you so much, you know that right.”

“I do, I love you too.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Brenda and Detective Gabriel arrived back at Major Crimes an hour later. She called her Team to come back in and found them all waiting when she arrived back.

“Chief, what the hell’s going on. I was on a date with the most beautiful twenty-five-year-old this side off….”

“Yes, thank you Lieutenant Provenza. Can I have everyone’s attention please.”

They all turned to listen to her, David taking a seat at his desk.

“Hey, where’s Flynn.” Louie asked.

“I’ll get to that in a minute, okay listen up everyone. A couple of hours ago I had a phone call from UCLA Medical Centre, a Police Officer was brought in with a gunshot wound to the abdomen last night and she….”

“She….it’s a woman?” Louis asked.

“That is the definition of she Lieutenant.”

“Who is it Chief.” Sanchez asked.

Brenda took a few moments and glanced for a brief second at Detective Gabriel before she spoke.

“The Officer who was shot was….Captain Sharon Raydor.”

She tried to get it out quickly so that she could take in the looks from her fellow Team members. She felt a little proud of them all when they all looked just as concerned and angry about what had happened to Captain Raydor as she had been.

“Is she going to be okay Chief.” Mike Tao asked.

“She’ll recover, luckily.”

“Do we know who it is…the person who attacked her?” Louie asked.

“Not as yet, we need to get round to Captain Raydor’s Apartment, we need to get the evidence. The Doctor gave me her handbag that her neighbour brought in for her…we need that neighbours statement when we get over there.”

“One thing Chief.”

“What is it Lieutenant?”

“Where the hell’s Flynn, shouldn’t he be here for this. He does know what happened, doesn’t he.”

“Yes Lieutenant Provenza, he knows all about what’s happened.”

“Then where the hell is…”

“He’s at the Medical Centre with her, he wanted to stay with her.”

“He wanted to stay…I wonder what possessed him to do that.” He asked, confused.

“Lieutenant, Captain Raydor has just been shot. Maybe, just maybe he felt someone should at least show they care….god knows she hasn’t had a very good reception from us. Get your stuff together, we’ll leave in a few minutes.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

To Be Continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Team arrived at Sharon’s apartment half an hour later, the door still open. The forensic teams were busy collecting finger prints and blood samples when Chief Johnson walked in, she looked at the side of the door frame to see a small patch of blood staining the wood….clearly where Sharon had been thrown when she had first entered her home.

“Okay Buzz, get as many shots of the scene as you can. Lieutenant Provenza…bag up the items that have been knocked over from the table over there when forensics have finished.”

“Sure Chief.”

Brenda went into Sharon’s bedroom, making sure forensics were finished before going into her wardrobe and picking out a few items of clothes to take back to the Hospital for her. She gathered a few bits of make-up for her before heading into her en-suite and putting some toiletries into a bag for her.

“Chief.”

Brenda turned around to see Lieutenant Provenza standing in front of her.

“Yes, what is it Lieutenant?”

“Captain Raydor’s neighbour is outside.”

“Ahh, I see. Well take her back to her place and I’ll be in a second okay?”

“Sure Chief.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Louie went to see to Sharon’s neighbour as Brenda finished getting Sharon’s belongings together. She handed the bag to Detective Sánchez to take down to the car as Brenda went over to speak to Sharon’s neighbour.

“Good evenin’, I’m Deputy Chief Johnson and you are?”

“I’m Catherine Ryan, I’m Sharon’s neighbour…how is she?”

“Oh no need to worry, Sharon’s gonna be just fine.”

“I was so worried when I heard her scream and found her lying there like that, I can’t imagine who would want to do that to her. She’s such a lovely woman.”

“Captain Raydor?”

“Hush Lieutenant.” Brenda warned.

“Catherine….can I call you Catherine?” Brenda smiled at the older woman.

“Catherine’s fine.”

“How long have you known Captain Raydor?”

“Oh, I’ve known her ever since she moved in here.”

“How long has she lived here…do you know off-hand.”

“About 15 years, maybe a little more. She moved in not long after she and that Husband of her’s separated.”

“Jackson Raydor.”

“That’s him, I’ve only seen him here a few times over the years.”

“Has he been here recently, do you know?”

“No that I know off….Chief Johnson, I’m not that big a fan of her Husband but from the few times I’ve met him….he would never hurt her and certainly not like this. He’s not the type, I’m certain of that.”

“Did you see the man who attacked Captain Raydor?”

“He rushed past me, nearly knocked me over. He made a run for the fire escape.”

“He ran out the back?”

“That’s right, I didn’t get a look at him but the last week or so….”

“Go on Ma’am.” Louie smiled.

“I’ve noticed a strange car parked outside, at first I thought I was just imagining things but it’s always there, same time every night when Sharon gets home. It’s always gone by 11pm, that’s usually when Sharon goes to bed.”

“I don’t suppose you got the license plate?”

“I’m afraid not dear, I kept meaning to but my eyesight’s not that great and I don’t have the best memory.”

“Did you tell Captain Raydor about it?”

“To be honest I thought I was just being a dotty old woman, I didn’t want to bother her. She’s a busy woman and I didn’t want to disturb the free time she does have to herself.”

“I understand, you dropped her handbag off at the Hospital?”

“That’s right dear.”

“The Captain’s weapon was in her handbag, however when the Doctor gave it to us…there was no gun.”

Brenda and Louie watched as Catherine got up and opened a drawer by the far away wall. She came back over with the gun in her hand and handed it to Brenda.

“I didn’t think it was a wise idea to take it to the Hospital with me, I didn’t want to be arrested. I thought it would be safer here, out of harms way.”

“Thank you very much Catherine.”

“Sharon will be alright, won’t she?”

“She’s on the mend, not to worry. We will find the person who did this, I promise.”

“Catherine, does the front of your building have cctv?” Louie asked.

“Oh yes of course, the super to our building lives on the ground floor, first door on the left. He’ll provide you with whatever you need.”

“Well, I think that’s all we need from you. Thank you very much for your time Catherine, it was lovely to meet you.” Brenda smiled.

“I just hope I was some help, for someone to do that to Sharon…well it’s unforgiveable.”

“You like the Captain a lot don’t you?” Brenda asked.

“I’ve known her a long time and I know how hard her job can be sometimes, having to go against her fellow officers, not always being liked by them. Some nights she comes home and I can hear her crying, she hears the things her colleagues say about her…I think they need to remember she’s just doing her job, it can’t be easy for her.”

“No it’s not.”

“Still, at least she has that nice Mr Flynn in her life now.” Catherine smiled.

Brenda’s eyes immediately went to Louie when she spoke and saw his eyes widen in shock.

“Sorry Ma’am, what was that.”

“Erm Lieutenant we should really be goin’ now.”

“Hang on Chief….do you mean Lieutenant Flynn Catherine?”

“That’s right, they make such a lovely couple don’t you think?”

“I’m sure they do Catherine, I’m sure they do.”

“Thank you for your time Catherine, we’ll be in touch. Lieutenant, let's go.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy was in the chair beside Sharon’s bed, a firm grasp on her hand as he slept. He was faintly aware of crying, at first he thought he was dreaming but as he opened his eyes he saw the noise was coming from Sharon, who was clearly having a bad nightmare. He was on his feet and by her side in seconds.

“Sharon hunni, wake up…it’s Andy, I’m here.”

“No please no….please don’t hurt me, please..Noooooooo.”

Her eyes snapped open as she saw Andy leaning over her, concern etched on his face as he gently stroked the side of her face to calm her.

“Ssssh, Sharon it’s okay….I’m right here with you.”

“Andy, I….I thought he’d come back, I thought he….he was going to kill me, I.”

“It’s alright, nobody can hurt you anymore. We’re here for you and we’ll keep you safe, we’ll protect you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

He sat down and gathered her in his arms as she cried on his shoulder, he tears soaking through his shirt.

“I don’t want to stay here Andy, I don’t want to be in here, please take me home.”

“Hunni, you’ve just been shot. You need to rest up.”

“I can do that at home, Andy please talk to the Doctor…you can stay with me. I don’t feel safe here.”

“I’ll talk to him, in the morning. Right now, try to sleep okay. I’m right here and I have no intention of going anywhere. Sleep sweetheart.” He smiled.

He laid her back down on the bed as she slowly closed her eyes, her hand never leaving his.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brenda was at her desk, her head leaning back against her chair…eyes closed. They had been at it since 11pm the previous night and they were all exhausted. Her eyes snapped open when she heard her office door opening and she saw Fritz standing there.

“Fritzy…what are you doin’ here?” She asked, getting up and kissing her Husband.

“Well I got worried when I woke up this morning and notice your side of the bed hadn’t been slept in.”

“Oh I’m sorry Fritzy, I forgot to call you…everything got so hectic down here.”

“Why…what happened?”

“Oh hunni, late last night….someone shot Captain Raydor.”

“Jesus…..she’s not dead, is she.”

“No she’s not dead, they got her into surgery and fixed her up. She’ll recover…thank god.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“Did I just witness a small hint of compassion for the wicked witch.”

Brenda looked up at him and a small grin appeared on her face and she leaned in and kissed him.

“Well I guess she’s not all that bad.”

“Hey….she was just doing her job, you know that.”

“I do now, oh Fritzy….seein’ her like that at the Hospital, she just looked so vulnerable, you know.”

“Well at least she’s alive, that’s what matters.”

“When I find the person who did this, their lives won’t be worth livin’.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy was at the vending machine grabbing a coffee when he looked up to see Louie walking towards him. He offered the man a smile but he looked to be in no mood for pleasantries.

“Provenza, what are you doing here….it’s 8am?”

“Yeah well we’re still working, aren’t we…trying to find the nutter that shot the Captain.”

“What’s up with you, you seem pissed.”

“I am..at you.”

“Me…why?”

“I thought we were Friends… not just Partners but Friends?”

“We are.”

“Oh really, then perhaps you wouldn’t mind telling me when you were planning on telling me that you were in a relationship with Captain Raydor.”

“Ahhhh.”

“Ahhhhh….is that all you have to say, ahhhh.”

“Look, I was gonna tell you…all of you.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“There was just never a right time.”

“Well that’s a load of crap and you know it.”

“Okay fine, she’s not stupid…she knows how you all feel about her after the F.I.D investigation.”

“Oh, but if we knew about you two then we would have a least pretended to like the Woman.”

“You see, right there.”

“What.”

“Pretend to like her…for me. I don’t want you to pretend to like her Provenza…I want you to genuinely like her. Sharon is a nice person, you can’t let what happened at work reflect the kind of person she is outside of work.”

“You’re getting awfully defensive about this Flynn.”

“Well I tend to get that way when people treat the Woman I love like crap.”

“Love….you’re telling me you love this Woman?”

“I’m crazy about her.”

Provenza took a seat as Andy emptied some excess water from his coffee cup.

“Sorry Flynn, I had no idea. You’re still an ass for not telling me right away.” Louie grumbled.

“I’m sorry too, I should have trusted you to keep it quiet.”

“Yeah you should have, how’s she doin’ anyway.”

“The Doc’s quite pleased with how well she’s doing, she’s desperate to get home.”

“Home, she was shot last night…it’s a bit soon. I can’t see the Doctor letting her leave so soon.”

“No neither can I, but I told her I’d try. How’s things progressing at the station anyway.”

“We’re still going through the cctv footage of the Captain’s building and we’re waiting for finger print results.”

“Hopefully we’ll get something from it.”

“I’ll let you know if we do.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy walked back in to Sharon’s room a little while later to see her sitting up in bed, looking a lot better than she had the previous night.

“Hey, you’re awake.” He smiled, walking over to her and kissing her.

“I am…you stayed all night.”

“I said I would, didn’t I.”

“Where were you?”

“I was just grabbing a coffee and Provenza dropped by.”

“Everything alright?”

“He knows….about us I mean.”

“Oh, he’s not happy for us then. What am I saying….of course he’s not. I don’t suppose any of them will be, you are dating the wicked witch after all…..”

“Hey don’t, don’t talk like that. He was more pissed off about me not telling him first more than anything but I explained how much I love you and he seemed to accept that.” He smiled.

“Have you asked the Doctor yet, about my going home?”

“No yet, Sharon…don’t you think it might be a good idea to spend a few more days here, just for your own safety.”

“Andy, I hate it here. I’d much prefer to be in my own home, with you looking after me.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you.” She smiled, as she kissed him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy walked out and made his way to reception and asked to speak to Dr Marcus.

“Can I help you Sir?” The young receptionist asked.

“Hey, is there any chance you could page Dr Marcus for me. I’d like to talk to him about Sharon Raydor’s condition.”

“Is she in pain right now?”

“No more than usual considering she was shot, no…it’s just she wants to go home and I’d like to check with him about that possibly happening.”

“No problem, she getting bored already?” She smiled.

“Just a bit.”

“Take a seat and I’ll get him for you okay.”

“Thank you.”

Andy sat for a good 10 minutes before he looked up to see Dr Marcus approaching him with a smile.

“Sorry to keep you waiting Andy, just had a traffic accident brought in.” He said, taking a seat beside him.

“No it’s fine.”

“So, what is it you wanted to know about Sharon.”

“The thing is Doc, she’s depressed being in here…she want’s to go home.”

“I see.”

“I know she only came out of surgery last night but is there any chance I could take her home….I’ll be there the whole time and if anything happens I’ll bring her right back.”

“The day after surgery Andy, it’s a bit soon. She really needs to stay in for at least 4-5 days after a gunshot wound.”

“I see.”

“It’s for her own health, you understand?”

“Yeah of course I do, I said I’d try but I agree with you.”

“A few more days and I promise she can leave.”

“Thanks Doc.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brenda Leigh was at her desk, enjoying a quick bite of chocolate when Sánchez yelled out for her from across the room. Brenda was on her feet in seconds and rushing over to his desk to see what the problem was.

“Was is it Detective Sánchez?”

“I’ve been going over the cctv and I found the car that the Captain’s neighbour was talking about. For the past 4 weeks a black suv has been parked for at least 4 hours every night across from the Captain’s apartment building.”

“Can you get a number plate?”

“It’s too dark to get any kind of number plate but I got Buzz to use his tech skills and he managed to zoom in on this bumper sticker.”

Brenda leaned over Sánchez shoulder to get a closer look at the picture.

“It’s a bumper sticker?”

“That’s right.”

“What does that say?”

“I hate pigs?”

“What, well what kinda moron who goes out and tries to kill a Police Officer would have that of all things plastered on his car.”

“A dumb one?” Tao laughed.

“Correct Detective, a dumb one. Can you get a look at his face.”

“Not here but I’ve fast forwarded about an hour and on this one he gets out of the car.”

“This one’s in broad daylight.”

“Yeah, 2 days before the Captain was shot. I think he was surveying the place before he carried out the shooting. Now you can’t see his face clearly here but the cctv at the side, when he checks the windows on the bottom…as you can see.”

“His reflection, he tries to hide his face from the camera but forgets his reflection. I was right, he is a moron.”

“What do you want us to do Chief?”

“Get Buzz to scan the picture as best he can and put it through the system, hopefully he’s on the system somewhere.”

“Right Chief.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brenda had left her Team to it and decided to go to the Hospital and check on Sharon. When she got there she could hear her crying on the other side of the door, she peered around to see Andy sitting on the bed holding the Captain in his arms. The door creaked as Brenda moved forward, causing Andy and Sharon to jump apart.

“Hi y’all, sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt ya’, I just wanted to drop by and see how you’re doin’?”

“I’ll go grab a coffee and leave you ladies to it.” Andy smiled.

“Thanks Lieutenant.” Brenda smiled, as he left.

She stood awkwardly for a few moments as she watched Sharon brush the tears from her eyes.

“Come sit down Chief, you’re making me nervous.” Sharon said, trying to smile.

Brenda did as she was told and took a seat in the chair beside Sharon’s bed. She looked up and saw the redness in Sharon’s eyes.

“Are you okay Captain….I mean Sharon…I mean….”

“Sharon’s fine Chief.” She smiled.

“Brenda….”

“Brenda….I’m doing okay, I was trying to get Andy to let the Doctor send me home but he’s having none of it.” She replied, quietly.

“You were only shot last night Sharon, you need to take the time to recover.”

“I know…I just hate Hospitals.”

“I know but you’ll be able to go home soon.”

“A few more days the Doctor thinks.”

“There you are then, it’ll fly by and you have Lieutenant Flynn with you.”

“Thank you for letting him stay with me.”

“Don’t mention it, how come you never said anything to us?”

“I know how the others feel about me.”

“Oh, they’re just….”

“They hate me, I can’t say I’m surprised…I’m use to it in my job.”

“I’m sorry Sharon.”

“What for?”

“The way we behaved towards you during the Tyrrell Baler investigation….I’m sorry. The others, the way they treated you…it was only because they were loyal to me.”

“I know, I know that.” She smiled.

“I’ll be sure to let the others know….to put all of this mess behind us and start a fresh.”

“Thank you…Brenda.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Andy returned to Sharon’s room a little while later to see that Brenda had left. She looked up and motioned for him to join her on the bed. He came over and sat of the edge, taking hold of her hand.  
“Everything okay?”  
“Fine, the Chief just wanted to check on me, see how I was doing.”  
“I know you want to get out of here sweetheart but you need time to recover, it’s for your own health…that’s the most important thing right now.”  
“I know, thank you Andy, I really don’t know what I’d have done without you here with me.” She smiled.  
“Hey, I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
They both looked up when the heard the door open to see Jackson Raydor standing in the doorway. Sharon’s face dropped and Andy was quick to get off the bed.  
“Well, isn’t this cosy.” Jackson said, a hint of distain in his voice.  
“Jackson, what are you doing here?”  
He moved closer to the bed, Andy began to feel a little awkward.  
“I’ll give you two some time alone.”  
Sharon watched Andy leave and Jackson sat down on the bed beside her.  
“What are you doing here Jackson?”  
“A friend of mine in the department…Carl Reynolds, he came to me this morning and began asking how you were. There’s me standing there looking like an idiot, not having a clue what the hell he was talking about.”  
“I’m sorry…I…”  
“Why the hell didn’t Chief Pope call me, let me know what had happened to you.”  
“You’re not my emergency contact anymore remember, we’re separated.”  
“For god sake Sharon, I still love you. Just because we’re not together anymore, doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.”  
“I’m sorry, really I am.” She smiled, taking hold of his hand.  
“Is it true, someone attacked you at home?”  
“Yes, but I don’t know who it was. They took me by surprise.”  
“Jesus Sharon, they shot you. When I heard what had happened, I felt like the world had been taken from under me. I still care so much for you and when you get out of here I’m going to take care of you…”  
“That’s not necessary Jackson, I….”  
“No arguments, I’m happy to do it.”  
Sharon tried her best to smile at his sweet offer but deep down she didn’t want him there.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Brenda walked into Major Crimes to see her team hard at work. She felt great satisfaction as how dedicated they all were to finding the man who shot the Captain.  
“Can I have your attention for a few minutes please?” Brenda bellowed.  
They all turned around to see their Chief standing by the evidence board, clasping and unclasping her hands.  
“Everything okay Chief?” Provenza asked.  
“Yes yes, I’m fine Lieutenant….now look, I need to talk to y’all about Captain Raydor, she…”  
“She hasn’t relapsed has she?”  
“No Buzz, she’s fine…or at least as fine as she can be considering. No, the reason I want to talk to you is well…I know she caused us a lot of problems when she first showed up here but after everything she did to help with the Tyrell Baler issue….well, she came through for not just me but all of us..”  
“Why are you telling us this Chief?” Provenza asked.  
“I’m tellin’ you because the Captain seems to be under the assumption that y’all hate her.”  
“I wouldn’t say we hate her Chief, I mean yeah we thought she was a right bitch when she first arrived but what you said about Baler, well….she really did come through for us…for you.” Sanchez smiled.  
“I think it’s time y’all let her know you care.”  
“How?”  
“That’s up to y’all, I’ll leave it your capable hands.” She smiled, walking into her office.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Brenda looked up when the door to her office opened and Fritz walked in.  
“Fritzy, I wasn’t expecting you back today.” She said, getting up and placing a kiss to her husband’s lips.  
“Well I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I’d bring you some lunch, knowing you….I’ll bet you haven’t eaten yet.”  
“Not really no.”  
He handed her the sandwich and took a seat opposite her as he took a bite of his own.  
“So how are things going with the case?”  
“Well we managed to get the face of our suspect, silly fool was caught in a reflection.”  
“You traced him yet?”  
“We’re workin’ on it.”  
“You okay, you seem a little down?”  
“It’s just Sharon, I went by the Hospital earlier to see her.”  
“How is she?”  
“She just seems so down, stuck in a Hospital bed. She’s so desperate to go home but the Doctor won’t allow her just yet.”  
“Is that all it is?”  
“She thinks the entire team hate her Fritz.”  
“Well they do, don’t they.”  
“They say they don’t, I know they’re still reeling from having her brought in to spy on us and report back to Pope but they say it’s in the past.”  
“So tell her that.”  
“I’m not sure she’d believe me.”  
“Then they need to show her.”  
“That’s what I told them, I’ve left it in their capable hands.”  
“You never know, they might surprise you.”  
“I’ll believe it when I see it.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Andy was standing outside Sharon’s room when Jackson reappeared in the hallway.  
“Andy.” He smiled.  
“Hey, is she okay.”  
“Yeah, she’s resting.”  
“Good….”  
“Look Andy, I’m here now so you can take off.”  
“Excuse me.”  
“You heard me.”  
“Now look here Jackson, I’m not going anywhere.”  
“She’s my Wife.”  
“Yeah she is but you don’t deserve her, where the hell were you last night when it happened. Not here that’s for sure….”  
“That’s not fair, I didn’t even know she’d been shot…not until this morning when a friend told me.”  
“A friend….you know what, you don’t deserve her. She’s worth ten of you.”  
“For once I agree with you, this is my time to make things up to her….I still love her.”  
“Well then you’ve got a fight on your hands….because I love her too and I’ve no intention in giving her up.”  
“We’ll see Flynn, we’ll see.”  
Andy looked on as he walked away before heading back into Sharon’s room. He sat down in the chair and took hold of her hand. He loved this woman with all his heart and he was determined not to give up on her without a fight. Jackson Raydor wasn’t going to win this one, he was sure of that.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Sharon opened her eyes to see the worried look on Andy’s face. She took tight hold of his hand, forcing him to look up at her.  
“Hey…” She smiled.  
“Hey yourself.”  
“What’s wrong Andy?”  
“Why should there be anything wrong?”  
“You have that look…..did Jack say something to you, something to upset you?”  
“Why would you think that?”  
“I know my Husband…he said he wants to take care of me while I recover.”  
“Yeah, he said.”  
“I don’t want him too.”  
“You don’t?”  
“You know I don’t, there’s only one man I want beside me…you.” She smiled.  
“I’m not sure he’ll take that well, he says he still loves you…that he’s willing to fight for you.”  
“Andy, he can fight all he wants…he won’t win. I love you, yes I still love Jack but not in the same way as I use too. Things have changed, I’ve changed. I won’t let him walk all over me like he did all those years ago.”  
“He seems pretty determined?”  
“I spend years cleaning up Jack’s mess, paying off all his debts. I won’t go back to that.”  
“I’m not leaving Sharon, if Jackson wants a fight then he’s bloody well get one.”  
He stood up and leaned over her and gave her a small tender loving kiss.  
“I’m going to head off and let you get some sleep okay?”  
“Andy, you don’t have too.”  
“I do, you need to rest. I should put in an appearance at Major Crimes anyway…let the Chief know I’m still alive.”  
“Hurry back okay.”  
“I promise.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Brenda looked up from her desk when she heard Andy’s voice outside talking to Louie, he looked up and caught her eye and headed towards her office.  
“Hey Chief.” He smiled.  
“Hey, I wasn’t expecting you in?”  
“I thought I’d give Sharon some peace for a bit.”  
“You okay?” She asked, as he took a seat in the chair opposite her.  
“Kind of.”  
“Somethin’ wrong?”  
“Sharon had a visitor not long after you left.”  
“Oh.”  
“Her Husband.”  
“Oh, I see. He must be pretty upset about what’s happened.”  
“Something like that.”  
“What is it Lieutenant?”  
“He says he wants her back and that he’s willing to fight for her.”  
“I see and does Shar…the Captain know this?”  
“Yeah, she says I’ve nothing to worry about…”  
“Well there you are then, no point gettin’ worked up over nothin’ is there.” She smiled.  
“You don’t know Jackson Raydor, he know how to wrap people around his finger.”  
“Well I can’t imagin’ the Captain bein’ wrapped around his finger…can you?”  
“I guess.”  
“Lieutenant, Captain Raydor loves you, she ain’t goin’ anywhere.”  
“Thanks Chief.”  
They both looked up when Louie poked his head around the door.  
“Come on Flynn, you’re coming with me.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Well I’m going to get drunk and you’re going to watch me while you drink you coke and tell me why you’re in such a pissy mood, come on.”  
Brenda smiled as she watched her two Lieutenants leave for the night.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Louie was on his third beer and Andy was still nursing his first coke, Louie watched as Andy looked down into his glass with a scowl on his face.  
“What’s up with you Flynn, you should be over the moon right now. Captain Raydor’s on the road to recovery?”  
“Yeah I know.”  
“Then why the long face, judging by your expression you’d think she’d croaked.”  
“For god sake Provenza, shut it will you.”  
“Some come on then?”  
“What?”  
“What’s pissed you off because something sure as hell has. Come on we’re friends, talk to me.”  
“Jackson Raydor?”  
“What about him.”  
“He dropped by earlier and basically told me to back off Sharon, that he was back for good and that he was going to fight for her.”  
“Is that all?”  
“What do mean is that all…her Husband wants her back.”  
“Ex…”  
“Not quite, they’re not divorced remember.”  
“Separated, close enough. I don’t get the whole religion thing, if you’re not in love anymore then divorce…it’s that simple.”  
“To Catholics it’s a sin…”  
“Load of crap more like.”  
“You really should go to church more often….it might do you some good, understand peoples beliefs better.”  
“I’m fine as I am.”  
“If you say so.”  
“Anyway, you’ve got nothing to worry about with Jack.”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“Because the guy was a jerk to her all through their marriage, racking up huge debt, never there for the kids, no doubt seeing bits on the side.”  
“I didn’t know you knew Sharon back then.”  
“Just to say hi too, Jack I knew….how the hell she put up with him for as long as she did, I don’t know. She wasn’t like she is now, she didn’t come across as the strong, hard woman she is now.”  
“Sharon’s not hard, this is why she thinks you lot don’t care about what happens to her.”  
“Hey hey…calm down. I didn’t mean anything by it, look…I feel bad about what’s happened to her and I’m glad she’s alright…I mean that.”  
“I wish one of you would tell her that…”  
“Look don’t worry, we’re working on something to let her know what she means to us alright.”  
“Oh yeah, what?”  
“Mind your own…and as for Jack, don’t let him get to you. That woman loves you and she won’t let Jack ruin what you two have going…trust me.”  
“I think I’ll head home, come on, I drop you off on the way.”  
“Nah, I’m fine here for a bit.”  
“Like hell you are, you’ve already had 3 beers and the Chief will want you in early tomorrow and the last thing she needs is one of her Lieutenants hungover…come on.”  
“Okay, okay.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
They were heading into their second week of the investigation into the shooting of Captain Raydor, they’d gone over and over the cctv footage and countless facial recognitions to try and trace the man who shot her but nothing was coming up. As the days went on, Brenda got angrier about it all. It normally didn’t take her this long to get her suspect, she began to wonder if maybe she was letting her personal feelings for the Captain get in the way of her doing her job properly. She tried her best to put it all to the back of her mind and just put all her energy into finding the man who did this. She took a quick gulp of her cold coffee that Mike Tao had brought her in earlier before returning to the notes on the case. She looked up when a knock at her door disturbed her thoughts and she saw Buzz standing in her doorway.  
“Everythin’ okay Buzz?”  
“It couldn’t be better Chief, I got a hit.”  
“What….are you serious?”  
“Come with me.”  
She got up from her desk and followed him through to the tech room, he sat down in his seat as Brenda leaned over him as he opened up a few folders on his laptop.  
“A man was brought into the local Precinct 2 days ago on a drunk drive charge, they released him on bail but he was obviously added onto the system and well, I thought I’d try and have another go at a face recognition early this morning and this popped up.”  
Brenda looked on as Buzz pressed a button and a well groomed man in his late thirties came up on the screen.  
“Who is he?”  
“His names Nathan Collier or at least that’s his name now.”  
“What do you mean now?”  
“10 years ago he was known as Leon Clark, he’s wanted in England for the shooting of a Barrister Adrian Molten.”  
“Why?”  
“Adrian Molten was responsible for putting a big time gangster in London behind bars for the rest of his life….the guy was known as Michael O’Neil, he murdered 3 Police Officers in London’s Hampstead Heath area. O’Neil’s Wife Paula was distraught over her Husband’s imprisonment and she vowed revenge on Molten for sending her Husband to prison. She hired a private hit man to kill him.”  
“I see…and that man was Leon Clark, now Nathan Collier.”  
“That’s right, he’s changed his appearance, got rid of anything connecting him to his past but you can’t change your DNA. The Officer who arrested him took a blood sample because he refused to do a breathalyzer test. When they ran his bloods, well he popped up as a person of interest.”  
“Buzz, I owe you big time on this one.”  
“Just doing my job Boss…”  
“No really, you did good. I’m proud of ya’.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Sharon was waiting patiently on the edge of the hospital bed the next morning after the Doctor informed her she could go home. She could honestly say she’d never been so happy. Sharon looked up when the door opened to see Jackson Raydor walking in.  
“Jack, what are you doing here?”  
“Hey sweetheart, well what does it look like…I’m here to take you home.”  
“I thought Andy was collecting me.”  
“Well the Doc phoned me.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I asked him too, I’m your Husband Sharon and now is my time to make things up to you.”  
Sharon wanted to argue but she still felt too weak to even think about starting an argument with him. She got up slowly from the bed as Jack came over and slipped his arm around her waist before taking her bag in his other hand and escorting her out of the Hospital to his car.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Sharon had send a message to Andy the previous night, telling him that she was allowed to go home the following morning. He’d texted her to let her know he’s come and collect her. He’s woken up that morning so happy that the woman he loved was finally going home. He’d arrived at the Hospital just after 9am and had gone straight to her room to find it empty, his stomach suddenly dropped as he imagined the worst. He rushed to the reception desk and demanded to speak to Dr Marcus.  
“Sir, if you’d just calm down.”  
“Get Dr Marcus here…NOW.”  
The young woman obliged and Andy waited for the Doctor to arrive. He didn’t have to wait long when he looked up to see him approaching.  
“Andy, what can I do for you?”  
“Well you can start by telling me where the hell Sharon is.”  
“Sorry?” He asked confused.  
“I just went to her room and she’s not there, has something happened, has she relapsed.” He asked, worry etched in his voice.  
“Andy…Sharon’s gone home.”  
“Home, she can’t have. I’m supposed to be collecting her.”  
“She left about an hour ago, he Husband came to collect her.”  
“Her Husband.”  
“Yes, a Jack Raydor.”  
“I see.”  
“I’m sorry, I just assumed that she….”  
“No, it’s fine. Sorry, I’m sorry for yelling. He never said he was coming to get her. I’ll let you get back to work, sorry again Doc.”  
“Have a good day Andy and tell Sharon to take things easy okay.”  
“Will do, thank Doc.”  
As Doctor Marcus walked away, Andy turned and made his way back to his car, the anger building inside him. The more he thought about him, the more he wanted to punch the living daylights out of Jack.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Sharon unlocked her door and stood in the doorway just staring at the entrance. Jack’s hand came to rest on the curve of her back as she flinched at his touch.  
“Sharon hunni, are you okay?”  
“It’s just the first time here since…you know.”  
“I understand Sharon, I know it’s a little frightening being back here but you have an alarm installed now and an extra lock on the door, the key’s on your chain.”  
“You did that for me.” She asked, quietly looking up at him.  
“Well….no. The Guys did.”  
“What Guys?”  
“At Major Crimes, Sanchez, Provenza, Tao, Gabriel and Buzz.”  
“Oh, that was a very sweet thing to do.”  
“Yeah I guess, anyway come on and sit down.”  
Sharon allowed Jack to help her over to the couch and he helped her to sit down. His eyes showed concern when she grimaced as she got comfortable.  
“I’m alright Jack, just a little sore. Don’t look so worried.”  
“But I do worry Sharon, you’re my Wife and I care about you.”  
“I know you do Jack but I…”  
“I still love you Sharon.”  
She turned slowly to face him and gave him a small smile.  
“Jack, I do appreciate you coming to collect me from the Hospital but don’t start saying things like that.”  
“Like what?”  
“That you’re still in love with me, that ship sailed along time ago and you know why.”  
“Yeah but Sharon…”  
“No Jack, just…no. Now I’m going to go and take a bath.” She smiled, getting up slowly.  
“You hungry?”  
“I could eat.”  
“I’ll make us some pancakes.”  
“Mmmm, sounds lovely. Thank you Jack.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Brenda had managed to get a hold of Nathan Collier’s address and sent Gabriel and Sanchez to bring him in. She looked up when she heard yelling coming from outside her office, she stood up to see Collier struggling to get free from Detective Sanchez. She strode out into the incident room and headed towards them.  
“I SAID GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT YOU ASS.”  
“Alright now that’s enough.” Brenda ordered.  
“Shut up bitch.”  
“HEY, watch your mouth.” Gabriel ordered.  
“I’m Chief Johnson and I will not tolerate insubordination in my incident room, you got it. Detective Sanchez, Gabriel…please take our visitor to incident room 1 please, I’ll be along in a minute.”  
“Sure Chief.” Sanchez replied.  
Brenda returned to her office and quickly grabbed her bag from her desk and made her way to the incident room. Once inside she sat down beside Sanchez as Collier looked on.  
“Well well Mr Collier, it would seem you’ve been a busy guy.”  
“Aren’t we all.”  
“Would you mind tellin’ me where you were on the night of October 5th?”  
“That was 2 weeks ago lady, how the hell am I gonna remember that huh.”  
“Well how about I tell ya’, you were at Captain Rayors home, 63 Lansing Avenue on October 5th, when you pushed your way into her home and you shot her.”  
“Oh come on, you got no proof of that.”  
“Oh but I do, when you’re surveying a place and you’re peering through a window, you might wanna make sure your face is covered so that security cameras don’t catch ya’.”  
“No way.”  
Brenda reached into her over sized back and brought out a file and removed a picture and slid it across the table. Nathan leaned forward and looked at the picture of himself, his reflection in the window.  
“Oh shit.” He replied.  
“Who hired you?”  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Sure you do, you’re wanted in England for the same crime aren’t ya’. The murder of Adrian Molten, a Barrister. You were hired by the wife of a gangster, my question now is…who wants Captain Raydor dead.”  
Nathan remained silent for a few moments before Sanchez got his attention.  
“ANSWER THE QUESTION?”  
“I was hired to take her out.”  
“By who…WHO HIRED Ya’?”  
“A Woman called Jessica Hampton.”  
“Why, why did she hire ya’”  
“She said that Raydor needed to pay for what she did to Jessica Hampton’s Husband.”  
“I don’t understand, what exactly is Captain Raydor guilty off.”  
“She said that she was responsible for her Husband’s death.”  
“You have an address for this Woman.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Am gonna need that..now. Detective Sanchez, wait here while he gets it for ya’, I’ll wait outside.”  
“Well wait, what’s gonna happen to me.” Collier asked.  
“Well what d’ya think, you tried to kill a Police Officer. You’re goin’ down for quite sometime.”  
“But I’m helping you.”  
“So, it doesn’t change the fact that you shot a very good friend of ours. Take him back to the cells.”  
Brenda got up and made her way out of the room, the only thing to be heard as she left was the cursing from Collier.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Andy drew up outside Sharon’s building and made his way into the elevator and onto Sharon’s floor. He came to her door and knocked a few times, the anger still building in the pit of his stomach. He looked up when the door opened and came face to face with Jack.  
“Andy, what a surprise.”  
“Where is she.”  
“She’s in the bath.”  
Andy pushed Jack aside and stepped inside the room before turning back to him.  
“You’ve got one hell of a nerve Jack.”  
“I do, how’s that exactly. She’s my Wife after all, I had every right to collect her.”  
“You knew I was collecting her.”  
“Did I, I really…”  
“Just stop, alright Jack. I know what you’re playing at, hoping that if you play the dutiable Husband that Sharon will come back to you, forget everything you did to her, put her through.”  
“Yeah and what if I am, I love her and I told you I’ll do anything to get her back.”  
“Who the bloody hell do you think….”  
“What’s going on.”  
They both looked to their side to see Sharon standing in the hallway, now in her sweatpants and sweatshirt.  
“Hunni, Andy was just leaving.”  
“No I wasn’t. Look Sharon I came to collect you from the Hospital today which he knew I was doing. He used it as an opportunity to get one over on me.”  
“Over on you, I don’t understand?”  
“He’s trying to get you back Sharon, he told me to back off when he came to visit you the other week.”  
“Jack, why did you do that.”  
“Listen Sharon I…”  
“No, I made it perfectly clear to you that we are never getting back together, you burned that bridge a long time ago. Jack you need to move on. You want to make amends then start with our kids, not me. I love Andy Jack and I have no intention of getting back together with you.”  
“Sharon hunni I….”  
“Please leave.”  
“Sharon…”  
“Go Jack, just go.”  
Jack grabbed his jacket from the stand and gave Sharon a quick peck on the cheek before passing by Andy and slamming the door behind him. Andy turned to Sharon and saw tears in her eyes. He moved closer and gently put his arms around her.  
“Are you okay?” He asked, kissing her.  
“I am now you’re here, I’m so sorry about Jack…he’s persistent.”  
“Don’t worry about him, he’s gone now. All that’s important now is you and getting you better.”  
“I’m so glad you’re here, I missed you.”  
“I missed you too, when you weren’t in your room at the Hospital, when I saw the empty bed…I thought the worst had happened.”  
“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“I’m just glad you’re okay.”  
“Love you.”  
“Me too.”  
“You hungry.”  
“I could eat, what you got?”  
“Well Jack made pancakes just before he left, I’m sure they’ll still be warm.”  
“Lead the way.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Brenda was pacing back and forth in front of the evidence board, waiting for the arrival of Jessica Hampton. She was in two minds whether or not she should call Sharon and let her know that they had a new lead and decided to wait and talk to Jessica Hampton first.   
“Chief.”  
She looked up to see Detective Tao enter the room.  
“Did you get her?”  
“She’s in interview room 2 with Gabriel.”  
“What’s she like?”  
“She seems almost…normal. She seems so calm despite the fact that we’ve just arrested her on an attempted murder charge.”  
“Does she now, well let’s go and unravel her…shall we.” Brenda smiled, as she walked away.  
Sergeant Gabriel sat across from Jessica, watching as she played with a piece of threat on her blouse, she was in her mid thirties with long wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked up to see him staring at her and smiled at him.  
“See something you like sweetie.” She joked.  
Gabriel remained silent, not wanting to encourage the woman while he waited for Brenda to arrive. He let out a sigh of relief moments later when the door opened and Brenda walked in and took a seat beside him. She placed her bag on the table and took out some files before setting her bag onto the floor beside her chair.  
“Good day Mrs Hampton, my name’s Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson and this is Sergeant Gabriel….”  
“Yes, we’ve already met.” She said bluntly.  
“Do you understand why you’ve been arrested?”  
“They said attempted murder, although I’m rather curious as to whom I’ve supposed to have attempted to kill.”  
“Really, you’re surprised are ya’?”  
“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” She asked, suddenly defensive.  
“Oh I think you already know what am’ talkin’ about. Two words…Sharon Raydor.”  
Brenda and David watched as Jessica’s features suddenly changed to anger.  
“So you do know who am’ talkin’ about?”  
“I know her, so what.”  
“So, someone tried to kill her, hired a trained hit man to take her out. Now what kind of a person would do somethin’ like that huh?”  
“Why ask me?”  
“Am askin’ you because….well, I hate to be the one to tell you this but….your little buddy gave you up.”  
“What are you talking about.”  
“You know exactly what I’m referrin’ too, Nathan Collier.”  
“Don’t know him.”  
“There’s really no point in denyin’ it, we have his bank statements and yours. Three payments of $10,000 paid into Collier’s account from your’s over the course of 3 weeks….not really something you’re gonna be able to back out off I’m afraid.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Sharon woke up and her hand reached over to the other side of the bed to find it empty, she slowly opened her eyes and sat up a little too quickly, grabbing her side as a sharp pain ran up her side. She moved slowly out of bed and made her way through to the sitting room. She walked over to the couch to find Andy fast asleep, she gave a small smile to herself before reaching down to shake him awake.  
“Andy….”  
He heard the softness of Sharon’s voice before he opened his eyes to see her staring down at him, he quickly sat up to see her.  
“Sharon, what are you doing up, you should be resting.”  
“I’m bored in bed…why are you sleeping out here?”  
“I didn’t want to disturb you.”  
He moved up as she slowly sat down beside him, taking hold of his hand.  
“Andy, I’m not made of glass…I won’t break.”  
“Is it so bad that I want to take care of you?”  
“Of course not, I wanted you here remember and….I’m glad you stood up to Jack the other day. I think he’d have eventually broke me down had he stayed here with me.”  
“You’d never go back to him, not after what he’s put you through, you’re stronger than that.”  
“You think so.”  
“I do and you’re strong enough to get over what’s happened to you and we’re all here to help you.”  
“Will you do me a favour?”  
“Anything.”  
“I want to go down to Major Crimes….thank everyone for all their good work and making me feel a little safer in my own home.”  
“Sure, we’ll have something to eat first and then I’ll take you…okay.”  
“Okay.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Jessica Hampton sat quietly after being shown the bank statements, deep down she knew she had nowhere to run. She could feel Brenda’s eyes on her, boring into her.  
“Alright…”  
“Alright what Mrs Hampton?”  
“I did pay Nathan to kill her, I did it and I don’t regret it….not for a moment.”  
“Why, what could Captain’ Raydor possibly have done to you.”  
“Clearly you haven’t done enough checking into my background Chief Johnson.”  
“How so?”  
“My Husband was Gregory Hampton, Detective Gregory Hampton.”  
“Am’ sorry I don’t….”  
“Chief, Detective Hampton was a Senior Officer in the drugs squad. 8 months ago it was discovered that he had been pocketing money from dealers in order to keep them working the streets.”  
“He didn’t do that, I’m telling you…I know my Husband. That bitch never gave him a chance to try and explain himself.”  
“I find that very hard to believe Mrs Hampton, if there’s one thing you could never accuse Captain’ Raydor off, it’s not following the rule book…take it from someone who knows.”  
“I won’t apologise for what I’ve done, I’m just sorry I didn’t do the job myself. If I’d done it, I’d have made bloody sure I killed the bitch. Some bloody hit man he was, pathetic.”  
“Nobody deserves to be shot Mrs Hampton, not even Captain’ Raydor.”  
“I guess we’ll just have to disagree on that one Chief Johnson.”  
“What has it really accomplished huh, you’ll be spending a significant time in prison now for what you’ve done.”  
“I don’t regret any of this, as I said…I should have made sure the job was finished. Send me to prison, I really don’t care anymore. My Husband’s dead, my Daughter’s with her Grandparents because I couldn’t cope after Gregory’s death. I’ve nothing left, I show no remorse. I’m done talking now, I have nothing left to say.”  
Brenda and David sat silently watching her, her face showing no emotion what so ever as she went back to playing with the thread in her blouse.  
“Detective Gabriel, take her down to the front desk and officially charge her please.”  
“Sure Chief.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Brenda remained seated as David took Jessica and escorted her out of the interview room. Brenda got to her feet and stood in the doorway watching Jessica walking away, her eyes widened when she suddenly spotted Sharon and Andy coming along the corridor. She was immediately headed towards them as she saw Jessica tense and suddenly release herself from David’s grasp. Before either Brenda or the others knew what had happened, Jessica was lunging herself at Sharon, pushing her up against the wall, her arm under her neck.  
“YOU BITCH, YOU GOD DAMN BITCH. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU’VE DONE.” Jessica screamed at Sharon.  
Sharon was backed up against the wall, utter shock displayed on her face. She was frozen on the spot, unable to move from fear of Jessica.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are. I don’t….”  
“I’M JESSICA HAMPTON, MY HUSBAND WAS GREGORY…BECAUSE OF YOU, HE KILLED HIMSELF…YOU BITCH.”  
“Hey, get off her…..NOW.” Brenda yelled out.  
Andy and David eventually managed to pull Jessica off Sharon and David quickly put the handcuffs on her as Andy held onto Sharon, doing his best to protect her.  
“Do you really think that just helped your case, do ya’.” Brenda asked, anger clear in her voice.  
“I don’t give a shit, she deserves everything she gets.”  
“Detective Gabriel, take her away please.”  
“Yes Chief.”  
Brenda waited for David and Jessica to leave before turning her attention back to Sharon and Andy.  
“Why don’t you both come into my office huh?”  
“Thank you Chief.” Sharon smiled.  
They headed towards Brenda’s office, everyone looking up form their desks when they saw Sharon and Andy walk past. Nobody said anything as they headed into Brenda’s office and closed the door behind them. Sharon and Andy took a seat as Brenda leaned against the desk in front of them  
“Who was that woman?” Andy asked.  
“Well I….”Brenda began.  
“Gregory Hampton’s Wife.” Sharon added.  
“You recognised her Sharon.”  
“A little Chief, I did recognise his name when she said it and I do recall her face, not much but….at the funeral, I saw her for the briefest of moments.”  
“You went to his funeral?”  
“I heard what had happened to him after his dismissal from the force.” She replied quietly.  
“Andy, why don’t you go and get Sharon some water huh.”  
“Okay, I won’t be long Sharon okay.”  
Sharon nodded to him as he got up and left the two Women alone, once he left, Brenda pulled the chair he’d been sitting in a little closer to Sharon.  
“It wasn’t your fault Sharon, he broke the rules and he was punished fairly. You did your job.”  
“I never imagined he’d ever kill himself. Was she the one who shot me, his Wife?”  
“No, she hired someone to do it. His names Nathan Collier, he’s wanted in England for the same crime. He murdered a Barrister by the name of Adrian Molten, that was 10 years ago and Collier was known back then as Leon Clark. He’s in a whole lot of trouble, not just with us.”  
“I’ve never had anyone hate like that before, is that how you all felt when I had to investigate your team.”  
“Sharon, you were doin’ your job, in the end we understood that. We hold no grudges, please don’t think we do.”  
“I don’t think I can work in F.I.D anymore, not after this.”  
“Don’t let this one incident impact your quick decision.”  
“It’s not just this, I really would like to go some place, where people might actually be glad to see me, like me and not be suspicious of me. F.I.D is not for everyone and I really don’t feel like it’s me anymore either.”  
“Well, whatever you decide I’m sure you’ll make the right choice and hey, there’s always a place here for ya’ if you want.”  
“Do you mean that?”  
“After everything you’ve been through, we stuck by you and you know why?”  
“Why?”  
“Whatever you’ve put this team through due to your investigation into us, at the end of the day, you’re one of us and we always protect our own.”   
Sharon gave Brenda a soft smile as she placed her hand on top of Brenda’s and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
“Thank you Chief….thank you.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
-Fin


End file.
